Take A Hint
by waterrain
Summary: America is annoyed with the fact three Nations will not take a hint and stop trying to so call 'Woo' him, but they are persistent and each one using a different method. England, Poland, and Russia are trying to 'woo' America.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

There are several reasons How and Why several Nations have failed to claim America's Vital Regions. It is not for the lack of trying and some Nations such as France has tried numerous times, but yet met with failure every time. A few Nations were not as bold as France or some of the others, but tried to steal a kiss from America and met with failure. The only success was being given a hug and hearing America's chuckles.

Whether it is due America's laughter, chuckling, sudden slap, or punch in some cases. The main point was none of the Nations have claimed those Vital Regions due to America's at times obvious objection or a subtle rejection of said act.

Most of the Nations have given up and decided friendship with America was the only option. Rather than testing their luck and becoming black n blue. However a select few have not given up and to this day try whether is by a subtle method or an obvious method or attempting a threatening method with no room for objections.

Needless to say America is shocked, annoyed, and downright pissed off that those three Nations have not given up. He doesn't understand why those three have not given up, but personally wanted them to knock it off and accept he won't pick any of them.

No matter how much England claims to be a gentleman. Which America knows is false and it is because when England drinks too much he becomes a bitter drunk lost in the past.

No matter how much Poland claims to be a sweet heart. Which America knows is false and it is because Poland is always complaining about something to him.

No matter how much Russia claims to be so called Innocent. Which America knows is false and finds those 'Innocent Smiles' to be creepy not to mention annoying.

"Jeez, Why can't they just take a hint." America muttered to himself and his arms were crossed in annoyance. "I don't want to be in any sort of romantic or anything like that with anybody. I just want to be friends and nothing else."

He rolled his eyes at the red roses from England, the short and frilly dark blue dress with golden stars from Poland, and a so called poetic poem from Russia which is actually asking him for Sunflowers.

"Useless stuff. I have plenty of roses and I don't need a poem which is basically asking for sunflowers, but maybe I'll use the frilly dress when I'm completely drunk and want to look silly or maybe use it as a disguise to escape." America stated flatly and then added to himself. "It would be a waste to throw away this stuff away and I can't send it back."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

America sighed heavily to himself for he has a 'Meeting' with Poland, but in reality it was not much of a meeting rather it is just Poland talking about how unfair he was being about the whole Visa thing.

"Jeez, It is not my fault." America muttered bitterly and then puffed out his cheeks. To be honest he would not mind letting the Polish have visa free entry. Plus his Polish American community wants it the Polish to have a visa free entry... Also there are some American's who are not even polish feel it is wrong to deny Poland a visa free entry into the United States. America walked and bite his lip for Poland has done a lot for him, but yet…

"Hey like America." Poland said cheerfully and he was in his uniform. America quickly changed his expression from one of depression into one of pure boredom.

"Hey, Poland." America stated flatly and he was not in the mood to smile.

"We can have like a sleep over at my home and talk about a few things." Poland stated happily and he smiled brightly at America.

'He is going to complain about the whole Visa thing and it is not like I can do anything about. Of course a lot of people are pissed off about Poland not getting a visa free entry to America, but yet not a lot is getting done to change it.' America mentally thought to himself and then he nodded at Poland. 'Hopefully, It is not going to last hours like last time…I should have just humored him and modeled off some girlish outfits…There is no way for me to get out of anything due to the fact of the whole 'Don't Offend' anyone…and I think it is impossible since there is no possible way to please everyone..I have learned that over the years, but yet at times there are quite a few relapses.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Bit Of Info**

**A substantial and repeated criticism in Poland of US approach to Poland revolves about US refusal to allow Poles a visa-free entry to United States, despite the fact that most European Union countries – often much less supportive of US on the international scene – have no visa requirements.**


End file.
